


Smell of Lotos

by uddelhexe



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Before Birth of Rapses, Blood magic of a sort, Bottom Rath, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Ja'kal is soldier in the royal guard, M/M, Magic, Mummies Alive - Freeform, Rath is high priest of Thot, Slash, Tags May Change, The slash starts with the action, Top Ja'kal, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: High priest of Thoth his sacredness Lord Rath is preparing for a journey to collect holy stones that are needed for several rituals in the royal courts magician circle.Concerned for his safety the pharaoh sends one of his personal guardians to protect the priest on the travel through the desert and the mountains.But Rath is not happy for his companion for the secret place shall not be revealed to unworthy people. His mood is bad when he and Ja’kal start their trip. And he gives a fuck to hide this from the young guardian.Things do not go as planed...





	1. The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as a comic. But I do not have the time to finish it properly…so…I am starting to first write it down as fanfiction and by time I will ad links to single pics for several scenes. I think this way I will finally be able to finish this story after…what…6 years in the making??!!  
> I Know that The flower is normally written like this. Lotus. But I liked the nice look of the other way…so in this verse…it is lotos.
> 
>  
> 
> Link to the first pages of the comic in DeviantArt:
> 
> http://fav.me/d2oi042
> 
> The Mummies Fan-communtiy isn't strong in AO3 yet. Most of my reades can be found in DA. So...please comment as hell if you like to read more fanfiction about our favorite mummies ( I also have some none slash stories ready)
> 
> I will write in the following shippings in my stories:
> 
> Rath-Ja'kal
> 
> or
> 
> Nefertina-Rath

[  
Smell of Lotos Reminder](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe/art/Smell-of-Lotos-Reminder-256785302) by [uddelhexe](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)

 

* * *

 

J **a’kal’s POV**

 

“I am not in need of a bodyguard! I was able to protect myself before your father made his first steps on this holy earth, boy!”

The servant who had brought the news to high Priest Rath shrunk down into the puddle of a human being. The priest of Thot was well known for his temper and to be on the receiving end of one of his outbursts was nothing one should be forced to endure. For sure it had not been something the young servant had ever thought happen to him, for he was normally working with the guardians of the pharaoh himself. He rarely had any real contact to upper class members, such like Lord Rath.

 

The slender priest watched the young man and the guard standing behind him furiously.

Ja’kal had heard that the High priest was older then he appeared to be because of the magic he worked on. He rather looked older than 40 summers, but he might as well be hundred years old. His emerald green eyes had a spark inside that spoke about the wonders they had seen and probably the thousands of people he already had yelled at.

His prominent and sharp cheekbones gave his facial features an elegant and noble appearance. His dark brown skin shimmered in a golden tone in the Egyptian sun and his demeanor was stiff.

 

It was rarely seen that nobles wear such dark skin with such proud like Lord Rath did. Normally the priests tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible to give their skin a light tone that showed everyone, that they were too wealthy to have to work outside in the sun.

But Lord Rath had several hobbies that brought him outside and that obviously had stained his skin to a warm and nice color, closer to the common man than any other priest Ja’kal ever had laid eyes on.

He also had heard of rumors, that the priest was the descendant of a mysterious tribe in deep of deserts. Magicians with powers beyond the average sorcerer in the Egyptian lands.

With his straight and elegant face, his warm-brown skin and his deep green and pulsating eyes, combined with a well defined but not to over muscled, nearly lean body shape Ja’kal would go as far as to describe the priest as a rather beautiful man.

A bit sharp at the edges…and a smile would clearly do not harm to his face either, but rather nice to watch at.

But his bad temper was a problem he was not looking forward to be with for the next weeks. HE really did not.

Like really….

But nonetheless he tried his best to lighten the mood at least a bit:

“This is just for your safety, your sacredness. I will not disturb your duty in any way.” He tried to soothe the angry priest.

This was the first moment Rath really looked at him. He squinted his eyes at the taller guardian and took a step closer. When he narrowed his eyes to Ja’kal in a way that clearly told how much he gave on the word of a mere soldier, he answered sharp and with a depreciative tone in his voice:

“That is not the point! The secret of the hidden place of the holy stones I have to bring shall never be revealed to common people…like you.”

He paused and if it was possible, his expression darkened even further:

“So take this from me: Don’t get in my way or your career is about to end before it began. Did I made myself clear?”

Ja’kal stood stock still and preferred not to answer this question. The Lord walked away muttering things in a language the guardian did not understand. A sigh escaped the throat of the servant and he tried to smile at least a bit

“Your first meeting with a noble?”

“Ahm…not really.”

“High priest of Thot Lord Rath is a bit difficult. Better don’t argue with him and everything will be fine.”

“I figured as much.”

 

* * *

 

**Rath POV:**

 

Why would the pharaoh do that? Rath was not so sure about the motives that had brought Amenhotep to commit a guardian to his side. That smelled a lot more like the doing of this windy minister Scarab that he loathed like no other magician at court.

Scarab had a heart as black as the inside of a horses ass and Rath had truly no clue why he had been chosen to become Prime-minister out of all the candidates that had been there at the time the election had taken place.

Sure…Scarab was strong. He was tricky and crafty…what made him perfect for his post. There was not situation…no political mess that he wasn’t able to manage in one or the other way.

Well…mostly the other.

And people were scared of him. Rath himself was not…he was pretty sure that he should be able to shield himself from whatever Scarab would try to do according to his position, but he was on guard.  Rath did not truly seek for power. When he had accepted the position to become high priest of Thot he simply had done so because...well…he was the best. And it was the wisest option to chose the best candidate to fulfill this duty.

There were some skilled priest at court and in the order of Thot for that matter, but none of them only came close to the skills he himself had to offer to the pharaoh.

So it probably was for the best, that he did it…as much as he hated the political segment of his post. All the talking to the other nobles…the negotiations with the Amun priests. He always had to be one step ahead to hold his priesthood strong in the light of the much wealthier and more powerful orders like the ones of Amun and other Gods.

This journey was his chance to get away from all this…even if only for a few weeks. And besides that…he highly doubted that this guardian he had been send, had the skills that were needed to protect him from the dangers that awaited him at the destination they were going to visit.

If anything HE had to look out for this boy who probably thought that he was the hell of a warrior and that he could swing his sword and solve every upcoming problem with mere force.

Until he realized that he couldn’t…which would most certainly bring ugly scares to that nice body of his.

Rath sighed. Very long. Very deep.

He should get prepared for the trip.


	2. The smell of Lotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way...and they come closer.  
> But not everyone is happy about that.
> 
> And then there is that smell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can watch the pages of the comic that show this chapter here:
> 
> http://fav.me/d2oqvbe
> 
> Here my comic ends because i didn't have time to continue....so I hope to do some single pics for the story and post them here.  
> But I only can give links because i do not hafe a tumblr page and that is the only way i know to insert pictures in AO3.

* * *

 

**Rath’s POV**

 

It had not been the best decision to start this journey in the hottest months in the year. But he had not have another choice. The stones they needed to help the pharaoh’s first wife with her pregnancy were needed now. It was of great importance that the king would have a male descendant for the throne as fast as possible and so far the first wife and the king didn’t have much luck in that matter.

She already had lost two children and King Amenhotep didn’t want one of the others wifes he had to bring birth to a heir before his most beloved wife did.

Rath had read the stars as much as the Amun priest had and they all had come to the same conclusion: if the heir wasn’t to be given to the queen within the next year, some of the pharaoh’s enemies would feel encouraged to start trouble at the borders again. That was something the kingdom could not afford at the moment.

Things had settled for a few years now and Egypt needed the rest to compose itself in the inner matters.

The pharaoh trusted Rath more then other nobles, because he knew, that his only interests lay in learning more about magic, teach others and to invent new technologies that didn’t need magicians to be maintained. To send him on this mission was the wisest choice and Rath had every reason to fulfill the orders of the king in his best abilities.

Why on earth the king had believed it would be needed to send this child with him…he had no clue. Scarab must have had a hand in this. Perhaps he had send this man to spy on the path to the holy place…or how to retrieve the stones from there.  There also was this minor possibility that Scarab for sure had no real intention for this mission to be successful. But to say that out loud was dangerous.

If one looked close enough one could see, that it would be highly beneficial for the prime minister to create more situations to show of his worth to the crown and to strengthen his own powers in the country. The more weak the pharaoh appeared the greater was the chance, that someone with ambitions big enough could claim his place.

But to only think of such a treason, let alone talk about it, was sort of a betrayal to the king himself. For it meant that he had chosen the wrong person for such a high post in his government. And it still was possible, that the king very well was aware of Scarabs ambitions and simply had chosen to held on him as tight as possible.

Friends close…enemies closer.

Well….the only thing to do in this heat…with the grey donkey pulling the carriage and the guardian walking beside it…was thinking heavy thoughts. Nothing to bring him in any better mood then he had been in yesterday.

It was hot. He was bored to death and he didn’t like to talk to people who understand nothing of magic or anything he was interested in.

Once in a while he watched the well muscled man, only clothed with a white linen-skirt of sort, papyrus made sandals and a golden shimmering helmet with blue ornaments on it. Wrapped around his shoulders was a hunters bow and a quiver full of arrows with blue feather at their ends. It was a wonderful crafted piece and surely had been expensive.

Figured if the man was a soldier in the royal guard.

Otherwise his feature did not speak of many fights for he hadn’t any prominent scars or taints. His skin was of a nice tan that was even lighter than that of Rath himself.  The most remarkable feature surely were his deep blue eyes. Such a blue Rath only had seen when he had traveled to the coast and there had been on a boat to travel the ocean itself. When looking down in the depth…one could watch a deep blue that was both scary and deathly while it was soothing and calming in it’s nature.

He must have stared a bit too long because the object of his staring cleared his throat and began to speak:

“ You know, your sacredness, it is a long journey. May I introduce myself so you can call me by my name if needed? My name is…”

“Neither I’m interested in conversation nor in what your name is.”

OK…that might have been a bit harsh. Maybe even sort of impolite. Not what he had been taught to behave when he had been a child. But he was still so annoyed by all this that he couldn’t catch himself in time. And the words were out. So…he had a reputation to loose…and perhaps it was best if he stayed as far away from the common man as possible.

“Just do what you were told to.”

“No names, my Lord?”

Ah…a feisty one.

“I have a title. You can call me by that.”

“I call you “Priest” then, my Lord.”

“What? No…I didn’t mean that title. You are far to insolent for a royal guard, aren’t you?”

Rath expected the Guardian to answer him maybe hurt or shy. But he wasn’t prepared for the highly annoyed sounding answer he got:

“And you are way too self-opinionated for a priest of a wise God like Thot.”

What?! That was rich! Bold…and he couldn’t let that happen!

“How dare you?!”

“I thought you weren’t into conversation? Are we in a conversation now?”

Rath had risen in his seat and the carriage had stopped. The young man faced the priest with a way too smug expression on his face. Rath had never met such a bold and stupid guardian. How was that even possible? And if the pharaoh had sent him one of his closest…how could this trusted person be such an impertinent jerk?

Rath tried to calm himself. If he let the other man bring him out of his composure that easily he simply showed that he was weak. And he sure as hell wasn’t weak. He had to be the superior here. The calm and wise priest.

But this guy reminds me of someone else I knew. Long ago. Someone I looked at in the mirror every morning. Someone who annoyed the hell out of his high-priestess every single day.

Back in his mind Rath decided to answer the rudeness of the other with a calm and hopefully mentally killing stare. But the guardian didn’t seem half as impressed as Rath had wished him to be.

“Maybe that I’m young of age, your sacredness, but the both of us have to fulfill a duty given by the pharaoh. Like you I didn’t chose to be here and guard your journey.  The least you can do is to not treat me as if it had been my choice to bother you.”

Rath wasn’t able to answer something offensive against this logic. Just because it was true. And as much as he enjoyed to chase people away from him,  the guardian was right. The least he could do not behave like a asshole and stay calm and polite. The faster they were able to travel and the better the two of them were able to get along, the easier would it be to reach the destination with enough energy to retrieve the stones from their position.

 

* * *

 

When the sun began to set both of them decided that it was best to pitch camp and settle for the night. The guardian, who’s name Rath still didn’t know and hadn’t bother to ask after their encounter in the middle of the day, began to unbend the donkey and feed him.

Rath was not so much a fan of animals in general, but the donkey had a nice and calm presence that he didn’t mind. For their camp was only a little one the animal had to stay as close as possible in case they would have to protect it from wild creatures or people who would like to steal it.

It was not that the most would have considered such an action when knowing, that he was send by the royal court, but only his golden tiara with the green emerald stone  borderd inside of it showed off his status and such could not be seen at night when sleeping.

His head had been in the shadows of the cloth that was attached to the carriage all day and he was gratefull for that. Like all priest he shaved all his bodily hair, which meant that his head was bald and his tattoo, a black sling around the skull, ending in spikes right at his forehead, above his eyes, showed off. Luckily he was able to maintain his shaved state for month thanks to his magical skills. Otherwise this would have been the time to begin with the not very pleasant routine of erasing all traces of hair on his head and the rest of his skin all over.

The guardian had stripped himself of his helmet and Rath was able to watch his dark black hair curling down his shoulders. He wore it in strong and rough braids in the fashion of hunters.

Rath had to admit, that the black color of the hair matched the blue eyes and the tan skin quite nicely. He caught himself thinking about whether or not the young man was married already, because he surely was attractive enough to be interesting for both men and women and with his position in the royal army he was quite a catch for every wanting-to-get-married- girl.

While Blue-eyes still prepared the camp for the night, set up a fire and the food, Rath enrolled his papyrus with a map skillfully painted on it. While he studied it closely, a voice he hadn’t heard in a few hours asked him:

“Are we still on the right way, priest?”

“Of course we are on the right way. And stop calling me that.”

The other man stretched himself out on his blanket and displayed his strong sculptured muscles even more than before. Well…at least he was well trained, Rath thought. His arms and his thighs were muscular enough to be of great use in a man to man fight. His belly showed sharp lines of the physique of a warrior who was used to beat shit out of his enemies. 

The evening sun did the rest to bath this young body in a warm light that made him appear even more attractive.

“You’re still not much for talk, are you?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

The other man sighed visibly.

“You will stay like this all the way, won’t you?”

Rath preferred not to answer that ridiculous question.

“Just because I’m curious: you don’t have many friends, do you?”

“What sort of a question is that? That is totally inappropriate to ask a superior such a thing. You know that, right?”

“Is that a “no”?”

Rath wanted to snap back something but suddenly the hunter stopped moving and looked around with wide eyes. Then he squinted them …then he skid closer to Rath until he was only an arms length away from the priest. Then…he…sniffed.

What the hell?

“Ehm…what exactly are you think you’re doing?” Rath asked.

“What is that…that…smell…it’s like…” the hunter began. Rath wanted nothing more then the young man to stop this idiocy. Perhaps it would be wise to tell the other man so.

“Can you please stop doing that?”

All of a sudden his companion skidded closer until he nearly was able to touch Rath’s face with his own nose. Rath froze. Never…ever had someone been so bold and audacious. And for a long time nobody had been so close to him. Should he punch the man away? What was that moron even doing? But he couldn’t start a physical fight with someone who was given into his care.

So…words would have to do:

“What in all hell’s names are you doing?”

“Lotos! You smell like Lotos!”

What? WHAT?!

Before Rath could really and finally snap the young man withdrew back into the position on his blanked. A smug grin over his face made Rath wish for some violence at least.

“Why do you smell like a woman, priest?”

“I don’t. Smell.Like.A. Woman.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t.”

“Sure, you do.”

“This is Lotos scented oil to honor the gods.”

Rath felt his cheeks growing warm. If this guardian really worked at the royal court, he surely had seen other nobles wearing perfume oils as well. That was something totally common.

Unfortunately the hunter had seen his reaction and had supposedly misinterpreted the color of anger on his cheeks for that of embarrassment.

“Don’t feel ashamed, priest. I like the scent of Lotos. Who doesn’t?”

“I’m not ashamed.”

“Sure. Do you want to have your meal now?”

This was going to be a very long trip.

 

* * *

 

The stones were glowing in the dark an dark eyes were watching him while he tried to climb the rock. The darkness of the demons eyes should not be so bright. How could darkness even be bright?

It was blinding.

He heard the snarling. The creature of the underworld displayed his teeth. Again a deep and growing snarl.

The sound began to morphed. The snarl become gentle and began to stutter. It changed into a sniffing. Tiny and sweet. As if the demon tried to trace his magic with his nose.

 

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

“What in the name of Ra and all that is holy are you doing you impertinent creature?”

Rath tore his eyes open and yanked away from the warm blowing that was caressing his shoulder. He clutched his blanked for dear life and skidded away a few feet, hear hammering in his chest.

With wide eyes he watched back and looked at a grinning hunter who still remained in the bend over position he had found him in when he had awaken.

“You definitely smell like a woman, whether you like it or not.”

“If you ever come close to me again like this…or in any other way, I will…!”

“You will what?”

Yes…what would he like to do?

“I will fry your testicles until they are shriveled to the size of a raisin! And I mean that literally! Feed the donkey, get me my food, and prepare for us to leave within the next hour!”

“I think you’re overreacting, Lord Rath. I didn’t mean to…”

“I will no further speak to you! I was way too patient in the last days.  I have to remind you were you stand…and were my position is compared to that.”

His heart was still racing. The dream he just had was a bad omen. Really, really bad. He couldn’t allow this common soldier to distract him any further. He had to prepare for the worst.

Silence was the only thing he wanted to hear for the next hours.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon priest. You can’t be still mad at me. I apologized multiple times. I was curious and I overstepped and I realize that. You were twitchy in your sleep and you were mumbling. You seemed stressed and I thought of waking you up when you did so on your own. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Or be impolite.”

“Either you don’t want to understand or you’re just too stupid. A lion sometimes has to hunt alone to be successful. Any company is just a burden. And your presence bothers me a quite a bit.”

“What? Oh, whatever.  I tried to get along with you, but it really is like my father told me: you cannot talk to the upper class people because they think of themselves to be something better than the common men. With your head in the clouds you cannot hear what the normal people are able to tell you.”

The hunter sent Rath an angry glare.

“My father was a hard working, honorable man, priest. Do not think to be something better than someone like him…or like me. Hour duties are different, not one more important then the other.”

Rath doubted that.

“You’re so young and yet your father is already dead? What happened to him?”

“That shall be non of your business, noble blood. He was just a common man, living a common life.”

“I am still sorry for your loss.”

The guardian didn’t answer and they continued their travel in the burning Egyptian sun.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it so far? 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR KUDOS! I really need to know if there are some other Mummies fans out there :-)


End file.
